1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays and more particularly pertains to a removable tray structure which may be selectively attached to the rear of a bucket seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trays in vehicles is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107, which issued to D. Miller on Sept. 13, 1988, discloses a portable travel tray which is attachable between the rear of an automobile seat and a child's seat positioned rearwardly thereof. Straps are utilized to effect the connection between the two seat structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,035 which issued to Clark et al. on Apr. 10, 1990, discloses an automobile food service tray which is provided with slots for attaching the same to an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,986, which issued to J. Pierro on Feb. 24, 1976, discloses an adjustable support structure which utilizes foam pads to attach a beverage holding tray to a chair or perhaps to the back of a car seat Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,282, which issued to S. Postic on July 25, 1989, discloses a portable food tray having hook-shaped arms which allow it to be removably positioned over the back of a chair or the like.
As can be appreciated, all of these above-discussed prior art trays are functional for their intended purposes and each are substantially useful with respect to their disclosed design. However, none of these trays are individually removable from a separate support structure which can remain attached to a car seat, nor is any provision made for a tiered tray structure which would greatly increase usable surface area. As such, the present invention substantially departs from these conventional concepts and designs and in so doing provides an apparatus which operates to present some of these missing desirable features. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle seat trays and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.